1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of using pixels to display an image, and more particularly, to a method of using pixels with various brightness to display an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the low luminous efficiency of materials for generating blue light in existing AMOLED display panels, the thin film transistor (TFT) driver in the driving circuit has to supply a large driving current to enable the AMOLED display panel providing sufficient blue light. However, this may reduce the lifetime of the materials for generating blue light and increase the power consumption of the AMOLED display, consequently damaging the AMOLED display.